Little Red Riding Hood
by Kill The Emotions
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl who always wore a red bandana where ever she goes. And there was a porcupine err- I mean, spiky brown haired boy who trying to flirt with girls. What if they meet? Will they be friends, more than friends or enemy?


Little Red Riding Hood

By: Kusanagi Mikura & Usagi

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Character: Sora/Kairi

Summary:

Once upon a time, there was a girl who always wore a red bandana where ever she goes. And there was a porcupine err- I mean, spiky brown haired boy who trying to flirt with girls. What if they meet? Will they be friends, more than friends or enemy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts - ,-

Mikura: First of all.. This is my first fanfic in Kingdom Hearts fandom. And… I haven't play Kingdom Hearts I, II, Chain of memories or Birth by Sleep. I only played once, and that is Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. But, I do read the manga,, so I still know most of the character and I do know the Final Fantasy characters too. I may not do a good job on writing this fic, so please remind me about my mistakes. I hope all of you who read this will review. But, thanks for reading, hope you like it! :D

Prologue : Meet the Little Red Riding Hood and the Wild Wolf

Kairi's POV

"Kairi!!! You forgot your bandana!!!" the blonde haired girl shouted to me.

She is my twin sister, Namine Sakura. By the way, my name is Kairi, Kairi Sakura. We have the same face, like any twins, but not as similar as any other twins. Sure, we got the same face, but we got a different hair color, eyes, and skin color. I got the lavender colored eyes, while Namine got the sky blue eyes. I got the fair skin, white but not pale, while Namine got the white skin that's makes her look alike a porcelain doll. I got the bloody red colored hair, while Namine got the platinum blonde hair. So much difference right? Not only that, I more like the popular hyper girl who always happy, while she is more like the silence type and the artist type but as popular as I am. Even though that we are much different, but we are best friend forever!!

We are the twin of Sakura family, a normal family that just move over to the Twilight Town just like those family in drama, and maybe,, we will have a life like those in drama. We just moved over to this place, so we don't really know the neighbor yet, but we are going to the Twilight high school. It's a boarding school. So we had to stay on the school dorm. So, that's not a big deal to not knowing the neighbor.

"Awww, thanks Namine!!! Wait for me kay? I'm going to bring my suitcase down and wear my bandana too!" I ran to my room on the upstairs. If you wander why Namine remind me about my bandana, it's because that is my lucky charm from my lovely grandma! It's kind of protecting me from bad things. Like… Curse, accident, and many other things like that. Namine got one too, but it's not a bandana or an accessory like mine. It's a keychain, that's like a combination of a key and sword. Let's just say that is a keyblade keychain. Grandma says it's called "Oblivion and Oathkeeper", it got the same function as mine too, to protect us from bad thing.

Well, I've been talking too much, maybe I should take my way to the dorm with Namine.

Sora's POV

"ROXAAAAAAS!!! HEY WAKE UP BOY!!! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! THIS IS THE DAY OF OUR REVOLUTION!!" I pulled the blanket that was covering the sleeping boy on the bed.

"BRAAAK!!" and a blonde boy with a spiky hair fell from the bed. He is my cousin, Roxas Strife.

"WHAT THE HELL SORA?!" The blonde boy pull my colar. Yes, that's me! Sora, Sora Hikari. The cute and handsome boy with a goofy grin that always appear when I smiled! Hahaha kidding. I'm just a normal high school student, not so normal too, because I AM THE THIRD HOTTEST GUY IN THE SCHOOL. And how did I know that? Because the number one gossip girl is my friend!

And now, I'm in my cousin's room, in the Twilight High dormitory.

"Roxas, you should prepare for this day!! THIS IS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL MAN!! We need to get our schedule today! We even haven't see what class we'll be placed!!" I shouted to him, strangle him.

"Huh? What time is it?"

"Well.. Now is 6.15.. And... School starts at 7.00"

"WHAAAAAAAAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!" the blonde boy started to tske his uniform and his bag

"Err... I've been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes, but you just keep saying 'NOOOOOO!!! MY RED RANGER DOLL!!!' or something like that" I scratched the back of my head.

"... Sora, why don't you go out, take your breakfast with Riku or Hayner?"

"Huh? Why? I can wait for you"

"... I GOING TO TAKE A BATH YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!! OR DO YOU WANT TO SEE ME NAKED?!"

"NOOOOOOOO MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!" I ran to the cafeteria in the first floor of the door, leaving Roxas to prepare for the first day of school.

Kairi's POV

"Nami, where is your room?" I asked to my twin sister while dragging my suitcase.

"I'm in 312. On the third floor, west wing. You?"

"334. East wing. Are you going to your room?"

"Yup, well see you later in the cafeteria. We're new students right? So It will be okay if we come late right?" She waved to me and started to walk to the west wing.

"Bye, see you later Nami! Wait for me in the cafeteria kay?"

"YEAAAAH!!! WAIT FOR ME TOO KAY?" She shouted to me

I was walking to my room when suddenly someone bumped into me. I fell down to the floor, my shirt was soaking with coffe, my schedules are scattered on the floor and soaked with COFFEE too just like my shirt. And I'm lucky enough that my key isn't missing in the first day of school.

"HEY WATCH WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!" a porcupine headed boy shouted to me.

"LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!! NOW MY COFFEE IS SPILLED TO THE FLOOR!!" he shouted to me while picking his things, err I mean coffee glass.

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUMPED TO ME!! YOU SPILLED YOUR COFFEE TO MY SHIRT AND SCHEDULE YOU PORCUPINE HEAD!!!" I smacked his head even though that It's the first time I meet him.

The porcupine head just walk away from me, leaving me alone in the hallway.

"Urgh!!! I hate him!!!" I started to walk to my room again with my SHIRT SOAKED.

Bad day to start new live in the new school.

A/N:

Mikura: Short one, but do you like it? Hope you like it! Review please :D

And remind me about my mistakes if you can :D thanks for reading and this is not a one shot


End file.
